Jasam: Oh Baby!
by Neo Lady Bianca
Summary: Sequel to Baby Lila... Jasam are expecting their first child together as a married couple. They have Baby Lila, and Sam is pregnant yet again. This time Jason is the biological father.
1. Chapter 1

After two weeks of throwing up Jason insisted that Sam get checked out at GH by her OB Dr. Lee. She knew that Jason was just worried about her, but the full battery of test seemed a little much and almost overboard. Finally sitting in Dr. Lee's office waiting to hear her results; she could tell that her doctor looked oddly surprised while trying to hide it from Sam and Jason.

"What's going on?" Sam asked point blank; tired of waiting around.

"Well, it looks like you're pregnant," Dr. Lee answered her softly.

"That's a joke right? I just had Lila six months ago," Sam rolled her eyes thinking Dr. Lee was kidding around.

"Pregnant?" Jason questioned it too.

"From the looks of it about two to three months from what your hormone levels are telling me," Dr. Lee confirmed for them.

"How," Sam wanted to know.

"Well for a while after you give birth; you become a little more fertile than normal. The doctor on call while I was away didn't think when he cleared you... He thought there would be time before you were ready, so although you should have been warned you weren't," Dr. Lee explained gently as she could.

Sam locked eyes with Jason as they both remembered that night clearly.

"It was our first time," Sam blushed as she felt like she was a teenager.

"I hate to tell you kids; that it can happen the first, fifth, eleventh or any time," Dr. Lee tried to lighten the mood a little.

"Lila was born early and stillborn," Sam frowned as she thought about things.

"Is this safe for Sam and the baby," Jason asked worried for his family.

"This isn't ideal by any means, but we'll keep a close eye on Sam. This is just a precaution to keep Sam and the baby safe. If you want this... Would you like to talk alone," Dr. Lee offered to leave.

"No, we want this," Sam answered as she felt Jason take her hand in his.

"We want our child," Jason agreed with Sam.

"Okay, then we are going to be a team on this, and together we will take this one step at a time as we go. First you need someone who can be around because until we get our feet firmly planted. I don't want you alone for long stretches," Dr. Lee stated as she looked from Jason to Sam.

"What about breastfeeding?" Sam asked because she loved the one on one with Lila.

"There will be no problem continuing that," Dr. Lee promised Sam.

"I'm trusting you with my life," Jason whispered almost as he looked to Dr. Lee.

"This time I'm staying put for all nine months, so at the end we are going to have a happy healthy baby if I have my say," Dr. Lee tried to reassure Jason and Sam both.

"Thank you," Sam smiled feeling hopeful for the first time since hearing she was pregnant again.

"Let me write you a prescription for your vitamins. Lots of rest and taking it easy for you," Dr. Lee said as she wrote out the prescription for Sam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The whole ride home Sam was in shock that this was happening... In nine months Sam and Jason would have two kids under two in their home. She was excited to know that this time she was carrying Jason's child inside of her. Although Sam thought they would have had a few years between Lila and their next baby. As Jason pulled into a parking space in the garage; Sam looked over at Jason who she couldn't read at all.

"Tell me something," Sam pleaded with him.

"We need a bigger place, and a yard for the kids to play in. I figured that we could wait until Lila was four or five, but with the new baby on the way we need a bigger place," Jason said looking to Sam as he killed the engine.

"You've been thinking about this," Sam smiled as she was a little surprised.

"How about we start looking tomorrow," Jason asked wanting to be in the new place before the baby was born.

"Emily has been begging to take Lila out, so I guess I could see if she'd take her for us," Sam agreed as she leaned against Jason.

"Carly will take her any day of the week," Jason chuckled slightly.

"Tomorrow is covered then, and we need to go up to see our little girl," Sam replied as they got out the car.

Then they headed to the elevators; Jason wrapped his arms around Sam as he was excited.

"Do you want a boy or girl this time?" Jason asked as they got on the elevator.

"I don't care as long as he or she is happy and healthy," Sam mused as she pushed for the top floor.

"I might be partial to little girls who look like their mom," Jason whispered as he went in for a kiss.

"Or maybe you like being the only boy in the house," Sam laughed a little.

"Michael is over almost every day," Jason countered Sam softly.

"He does love his sister a lot," Sam replied happy that Michael was involved with Lila.

"Everything is working out for our whole family. Lila has really brought us together even the Quartermaines too," Jason said as he thought of how one little girl changed so much.

"Edward is absolutely taken with her. I'm sure the goodies being delivered are from him," Sam replied softly as she looked up at Jason.

Watching Sam saw Jason get a look in his eyes that she knew too well; then she wondered what he had in mind in that moment for the two of them.

"Carly has things covered," Jason mused as he reached out hitting the button that stopped the elevator.

"Here," Sam asked a little excited.

"We deserve to celebrate some; just the two of us before the rest of our world knows," Jason suggested as he gently started to kiss her collarbone not hid by her tank top.

"I think I like this ideal," Sam stammered breathless as her temperature started to rise.

"Good, I love you so much," Jason smirked as he moved up to her mouth.

"Jason," Sam started to say before Jason cut her off with another kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam tried to make herself presentable as she stepped off the elevator with Jason next to her. If there was a way for Carly to know what they did; she would know if there was a hint of difference when they entered the penthouse. Even with the worries Sam was so excited to bring a child into this world without the baby daddy drama. Snuggling into Jason's embrace Sam walked into the penthouse; just as Carly was putting Lila down into her bassinet.

"You guys had sex," Carly whispered almost as she came over to Sam.

"How?" Sam questioned her because she thought she had covered.

"Jason's face says it all. He has that look of; I've just had sex," Carly chuckled as she could see both of her friends were happy.

"What," Jason said in disbelief.

"Tell me what happened?" Carly as she took Sam by the hand.

"Well I'm healthy, but I have to have a checkup," Sam replied not sure about telling Carly yet.

"Come on, you better tell me now before I get crazy ideals," Carly warned Sam as she eyed her.

"I'm pregnant," Sam gave in to Carly.

"She said... That's crazy... She isn't? Is she?" Carly rambled as she looked back and forth between Sam and Jason both.

"We should have been more careful our first time," Jason admitted as he confirmed things for Carly.

"There's a little Jason or Sam in there," Carly squealed as she placed her hands on Sam still flat stomach.

"I'm about three months along," Sam smiled as she pulled out her vitamins.

"Isn't it too soon," Carly questioned them both.

"It's not ideal, but possible all the same," Sam bubbled with excitement.

"Hey baby, this is your Aunt Carly! I'm your favorite," Carly squealed as she talked to Sam's stomach.

"Let's back up a little," Jason chuckled as he moved Carly back a little to give Sam some breathing room.

"Sorry! I'm just so excited!" Carly gushed unable to help herself.

"It's okay. Please don't tell anyone... I want to wait just a little bit," Sam requested as she looked to her friend.

"Not a soul, you have my word. I love you guys to much," Carly said as she pulled Sam and Jason into a hug.

"Thanks, Carly," Jason said as Carly let him and Sam go.

"You guys need a bigger place because this isn't as big as my place with Sonny. Plus I know Jason wants a house and a yard sort of thing," Carly mused as she knew Jason better than anyone.

"We're going to start looking tomorrow," Jason informed Carly.

"Do I get Angel Baby," Carly asked hopeful.

"Emily might be taking her for us; she's been wanting some time with her," Sam whispered almost knowing Carly wouldn't be thrilled.

"Sharing sucks," Carly pouted a little bit.

"They have to share with you," Jason chuckled at Carly.

"I'm her favorite aunt and her only godmother. That right there makes me extra special, so I should get her whenever I want," Carly reasoned in her own logic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Lila was down for the night Sam headed back to her bedroom picking up a pillow. Even though it hadn't been long since Lila was born; Sam stuck the pillow up her shirt for a visual. Going over to the mirror Sam looked at herself thinking how different this time would be. This time she was married to the father of her baby. They were going to have a future as a family.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked causing Sam to pull the pillow out.

"Just thinking about being pregnant again. How this time I'm in love with the biological father of my baby who loves me too?" Sam chucked the pillow back on the bed.

"Come lay down with me," Jason came over offering Sam his hand.

"I'm tired," Sam admitted as she took his hand letting him lead her over to the bed.

Sam laid down on the bed as Jason got in next to her. Gently Jason pulled up Sam's tank exposing her stomach.

"Your mom is pretty great... We're so excited about you, and Lila will be excited once she understands," Jason talked to Sam's stomach.

"How I got so lucky I'll never know," Sam mused as Jason looked up at her.

"I'm the lucky one. You gave me a family of my own. Before you and Lila, I never understood the value of my own life. Our family is my home... Home isn't a place, but it's people you love. You, Lila, and this baby is my home," Jason smiled as he looked up at Sam.

"That was beautiful," Sam teared up unable to help herself.

"Here," Jason grabbed an handkerchief out of the bedside table.

"Thank you," Sam wiping her eyes before blowing her nose.

"What?" Jason asked as Sam got a weird look on her face.

"I want watermelon and dark chocolate," Sam frowned as she didn't know if they could get watermelon.

"I'll get you and the baby what you want. Wait right here, I'm not leaving you here alone; just going to get some help with this," Jason said as he got out of bed.

"Thank you," Sam said as Jason left their bedroom.

Jason rushed downstairs heading across the hall, and knocked on Sonny's door knowing his friend could help.

"Jason, what's up?" Sonny asked eyeing his friend.

"I need to get Sam watermelon and dark chocolate. Sam's pregnant again," Jason admitted to his friend.

"No wonder Carly has been acting weirder than normal. Congratulations, man! Although a little surprised," Sonny said happy for Jason and Sam both.

"We were shocked! Watermelon is out of season here," Jason replied as he wanted to get Sam and the baby what they wanted.

"Don't worry, I'll handle everything for you. Go back up to your wife, and I'll call you when I got it," Sonny promised as he watched how different it was because this was Jason's first child that he was bringing into the world.

Although Sonny knew Jason loved Lila more than anything; he understood that the first biological child was something special. Plus Sonny knew that it also had to do with the fact that Jason and Sam were now married.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Check out my twitter at neoladybianca because there will be links to photos, story hints, and stuff about my stories.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Lila in her arms Sam suddenly didn't want to leave her little girl even with Emily of all people. Deep inside Sam knew this was the new batch of hormones kicking into gear. Feeling two arms lace around her waist Sam looked up to see Jason looking down at them. She loved how attentive he was with both her and Lila; he seemed to know when they needed him.

"Good morning," Jason smiled as he stole a kiss.

"When do we meet the real estate lady," Sam asked trying to get her mind off leaving Lila.

"In about an hour or so. We can bring Lila with us," Jason suggested knowing something was off.

"No, I'm just being silly about this. Plus Emily is taking her to baby ASL thing," Sam shook her head as she left Jason's embrace.

"Sam," Jason questioned as she handed Lila to him.

"We need a bigger place for the baby, and I know that it's not good to drag Lila around. She's a preemie," Sam started to cry as she couldn't help herself.

"She'll be fine for one day," Jason tried to reason with her.

"No, it's selfish. None of this is her fault," Sam shook her head as the tears flowed.

Gently taking Lila over to her bassinet; Jason put her down to go take care of Sam.

"You're not selfish to want your baby with you," Jason went wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm getting fat already too," Sam pouted as she had noticed a difference this morning.

"We're going to go somewhere before house hinting. I think it will help you a little bit," Jason had an ideal that would hopefully calm Sam down.

"Where?" Sam asked as she was excited.

"Later," Jason excused himself to make a call.

As he headed downstairs Jason pulled out his cell phone calling a number he didn't use often.

"Dr. Quartermaine," came Alan's voice on the other end of the line.

"It's Jason," Jason started off slowly.

"Lila seems to be keeping you two busy," Alan beamed with pride.

"Sam and I are about to get busier... Don't tell anyone, but we're pregnant. We weren't careful after Sam was cleared," Jason tried to explain.

"Wow, that's amazing," Alan mused in shock.

"Well I believe Sam is concerned because of what happened with Lila. Mix that with the hormones," Jason worried to Alan.

"That's a lot to deal with... Anything I could do," Alan asked wanting to help.

"Is there anyway to get an ultrasound in about an hour? She's about three months along... I think seeing the baby will help her," Jason asked hopeful.

"Sure, I'll arrange it for you. No problem at all. I'm happy for you and Sam both," Alan agreed quickly.

"Thank you," Jason said before hanging up the phone.

"Was that about my surprise," Sam asked as she came down the stair with Lila dressed in her blue sundress with yellow polka dots.

"Maybe," Jason smiled at his girls.

"I know you want to tell me," Sam tried to convince Jason.

"That's Em for her playdate with Lila," Jason said as they heard a knock at the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they ended up at GH of all places Sam wondered what her husband had up his sleeve, but she was even more surprised when they were taken back for an ultrasound for the baby. A part of her was dying to see her baby; which she knew was playing into her hormonal breakdowns about leaving Lila. With just Jason with her; Sam got changed into the gown.

"Are we ready parents? I'm Daphne your ultrasound tech for the day" Daphne came in a few minutes later; as Sam was laying down on the table.

"More than you know," Sam mumbled as she was nervous.

"Don't worry you're in good hands, mom. Got you too, dad," Daphne promised as Jason took Sam's hand.

Daphne worked quickly getting Sam prepped, and image came up on the screen facing Daphne.

"Interesting," Daphne smiled softly.

"Is everything okay," Sam questioned worried.

"I see two healthy heartbeats," Daphne started to say.

"My baby has two hearts?" Sam questioned confused.

"Twins, mom," Daphne turned the screen to the two tiny babies.

"Jason, there's two," Sam mused in awe of the babies.

"They are fraternal twins... That means two boys, two girls, or one of each," Daphne told them both.

"Are they healthy," Jason asked eyeing the doctor.

"They are right on track for three months. However we don't want mom carrying anything heavier than five pounds," Daphne told Sam.

"My daughter is 13 lbs; she six months old," Sam complained to the doctor.

"You can hold her while sitting or feeding her; just have your husband or someone hand her to you. Dr. Lee wants to air on the side of caution for the moment. We might cut back on these restrictions later on," Daphne explained to Sam.

"We were going to go look at a few houses today," Jason asked not wanting to over do it.

"As long as she sits down often that should be fine, but she can't help with any type of move for the rest of her pregnancy," Daphne warned Jason sternly.

"I'll hire movers for the move once we find something," Jason said two steps ahead of the doctor.

"Well I'm going to step out for you to get dressed," Daphne excused her self after handing Sam a wipe.

Once the doctor was gone Sam started wiping the gel off her stomach before getting up.

"We need at least five bedrooms, but we might be able to get by with four," Sam mused as she got up tossing the wipe.

"You're really calm," Jason said surprised as Sam got dressed.

"I'm flipping out on the inside. What are we going to do? Three kids under two years old. Lila will be walking by the time they get here," Sam let it all out; as she looked to Jason.

"We can do this... Our family and friends will be behind us, and I'm going to be there for our family every step of the way," Jason pulled Sam into his embrace and placed his hand against her barely there bump.

"Well I took the liberty of printing off a few pictures of the twins," Daphne came back into the room, and handed the pictures to Sam and Jason both.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the morning Sam and Jason looked at house after house, and neither one like the ones they had seen until the last one. As they drove up to the red farm house Sam and Jason's eyes locked; as they both had a feeling like this was the one for their family. When the realtor showed them the five bedroom/two bathroom home; Sam could see raising her children on the outskirts of Port Charles.

"It's perfect!," Sam said after they were left on their own to talk.

"I couldn't agree more... It's close enough to town without being in town. Twenty acres is a lot of land, but I like that we don't have neighbors," Jason smiled as he loved the place.

Hand in hand Sam led Jason into the kitchen which was big, but she could looked out into the back.

"I'm going to need to learn to cook for real because this kitchen is too beautiful to not use," Sam wrapped Jason's arms around her.

"I could hire a cook for the family," Jason offered knowing Sam wasn't a good cook.

"No, I want to learn. Three children are going to be looking to me," Sam shooed Jason away from her playfully.

"I'm going to fence in this area behind the kitchen for the kids to play once big enough," Jason made plans for their children.

"We'll need a section for growing a garden," Sam mused as she wanted to try.

"Maybe you could get Carly to help you," Jason teased her a little.

"You just watch me, mister," Sam warned him as her hormones were getting the best of her.

"Sam," Jason said softly as he came over kissing her tenderly.

"Not fair," Sam replied as her anger faded quickly.

"I'm going to go tell the realtor that we're going to take it," Jason told her before leaving her on her own.

Alone Sam went to the kitchen door opening it, and went outside looking around. Suddenly hearing a whimpering Sam went to looking for where it was coming from. Again hearing the whimpering Sam saw a trash bag moving about. Without thinking twice Sam ripped into the bag to find a German Shepherd pup inside.

"What are you doing here, little one," Sam asked getting a lick to the face; as she picked up the pup.

"Sam," came Jason's voice making Sam look his way.

"I found her in a trash bag," Sam said as she looked to Jason.

"People can be cruel," Jason shook is head as he could see that they were dog people now.

"We got a lot going on, but I don't want to give her away," Sam said as she wanted to keep the pup.

"She's going to need a name, and a visit to the vet before we take her home," Jason reluctantly agreed.

"Bitsy cause she is small," Sam suggested as Jason led her back inside where the realtor handed them the keys.

Everything was coming together for Sam; as her family now had a new home and pup too. Now they needed to go see a vet to check Bitsy out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The vet gave Bitsy the all clear, and gave her all the shots she needed for her age. They were told that Bitsy was more than likely the runt of her litter. Sam and Jason took her home, and Bitsy climbed in Jason's lap as he drove. When they got to the garage Sam hated picking her up because she was curled up sound asleep on Jason's lap. She just looked at Sam before going back asleep in Sam's arms.

"I think it'll be great for Lila, and get her use to becoming a big sister," Sam mused as Jason killed the engine after getting into the parking space.

"She is very sweet... I'm sure Lila will love her," Jason replied as they got out of the car and headed for the elevator getting in.

"At least for a little while I can pick her up... With the special food; Bitsy should put on some pounds within a week or two," Sam smiled as Jason pressed the button for their floor.

"She should grow a lot in the days and weeks to come," Jason agreed with her as the elevator doors closed.

"She's so content and calm..." Sam mused as her mind drifted.

"What?" Jason asked Sam curious about the look on her face.

"Well I was reading somewhere about some deaf people having a service dog. Hearing dogs can alert their person to sounds around the home and in public. Sort of protect Lila from thing like smoke, doorbells, strangers, and stuff," Sam explained the best she could; as the elevator opened again.

"Sounds like something worth looking into," Jason agreed as they went to their door, and Jason unlocked the door opening it.

Feeling tired Sam went over to the couch laying down because she felt like she had been ran over by a truck she was so tired. Bitsy was happy as a clam on Sam's stomach.

"Hopefully I get some of my energy back," Sam mumbled as Jason raised her head and slid on to the couch putting her head in his lap.

"You are growing two human lives not one," Jason replied as he ran his hand threw her hair.

"Say what!" Carly questioned as she barged into the apartment.

"Hi Carly," Sam chuckled finding this to perfect.

"He said what?" Carly asked yet again; thinking she misheard.

"Lila isn't here," Jason tried to avoid the question.

"You might as well tell her," Sam said causing him to rub his forehead.

"Twins, it's twins," Jason answered Carly as he put his hand down to look Carly's way.

"You had to out do Sonny... Didn't you? Couldn't just put one bun in the oven but two?" Carly teased her best friend in the world.

"Technically we weren't trying for one," Jason told her.

"Puppy," Carly noticed pointing to the pup on Sam.

"Sam found Bitsy, and wanted her for keeps," Jason replied as Bitsy chose to wake long enough to look Carly's before going back to sleep again.

"Sonny won't let me or the boys have a dog. She is so sweet looking," Carly cooed over the pup.

"Thanks," Sam smiled as she stroked Bitsy gently.

"Picture, hand it over," Carly looked to Jason expectantly.


	3. Chapter 3

Four months along...

One day Sam woke up to a large stomach and none of her maternity clothes for this stage fit her. Surprisingly the only thing to fit her was the loose dress that Carly had bought her after having Lila. It had just been a few weeks since she had her surprise ultrasound, so she wondered how big she was going to actually get this time. Then it happened first on her top left side and then towards the middle.

"Was that," Sam mumbled to herself.

"What?" Jason asked as he came up behind Sam.

"I think I felt the babies. It was this flutter or something," Sam replied as it started again and she grabbed Jason's hand placing it.

"I'm sorry," Jason frowned wanting to feel it.

"It's weird like their taking turns," Sam mused as she looked up at Jason.

"Carly is still asking if we're going to find out because she wants to know like yesterday," Jason chuckled softly.

"You're telling me! I get the texts, the phone calls, her asking, and Lila wants to know. You'd think she was having a baby and not me," Sam laughed until she saw Jason's face.

"No, I'd know that. Plus Morgan is still a baby," Jason tried to talk himself out of the thought.

"Huh?" Sam eyed her husband.

"That would be big time trouble," Jason shook his head not looking Sam's way.

"Am I that much of a problem," Sam teared up looking to Jason.

Instantly Jason realized he had made a big mistake with his very pregnant wife.

"Honey, you are perfect in every way. Carly on the other hand is a lot to handle especially when pregnant," Jason tried to dig himself out of the hole.

"Oh I see how it is! When we're pregnant we're all hormonal, and poor little husbands have to take care of us. Make sure were not crazy..." Sam ranted until she got too upset; before bursting out into tears.

Refusing to let Jason try again Sam left the room, and headed downstairs out into the hallway. With out saying anything Sam went into Sonny's and Carly's place.

"I'd be so happy if you were pregnant," Sam blubbered as she hugged Carly as Sonny watched.

"Pregnant?" Sonny questioned trying to hide his concern.

"It would be so great to have someone in this with me. Jason is just a guy," Sam tried to pull herself together.

"How?" Carly asked shocked that Sam had figured it out.

"You're pregnant?" Sonny asked shocked.

"Really," Sam questioned her.

"A few weeks along," Carly admitted as Jason entered the penthouse.

"I feel like a cow," Sam pouted as Carly walked her to the stairs.

"It's all babies," Carly told her knowing Sam wasn't thinking clearly.

"It's all his fault," Sam looked back sticking her tongue out.

"I'm ready for a long nap already," Carly sighed as they headed upstairs.

"That sounds like heaven to me," Sam nodded in agreement with her friend.

"The boys can take care of the kids while we nap," Carly smirked at the thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonny held Morgan as Jason held Lila; while they sat across from Michael. There were three little shot glasses of milk, and each time they down them Michael refilled them. He thought this was funny to watch; as his dad and uncle down milk over and over again. Then Lila and Morgan tried to get in on the game; resulting in his dad and uncle getting milk all over them.

"Can I play with Bitsy?" Michael asked as he got bored with the game.

"Sure," Jason agreed as he took Lila and laid her in her bassinet.

"Maybe I should take the boys back to my place? Morgan is about to fall asleep," Sonny told Jason.

With that Jason took Morgan placing him in next to Lila with no trouble at all.

"Well that works," Sonny shrugged as it had been a while since he had gotten to hang out with his friend.

"She's a pretty good sleeper except when hungry or wet. At night she likes to be awake like there's something going on," Jason mused as he watched Morgan put a protective arm around Lila.

"Morgan was like that and up with the dawn too. Luckily he grew out of that after a while," Sonny shrugged as they watched Lila and Morgan sleep.

"Dad, can I have a puppy?" Michael came up to Sonny with Bitsy in his arms.

"Let me ask you this... Do you think you could take care of a puppy? I'm talk about like your mom and dad take care of you and Morgan. A puppy is a lot of work everyday," Jason stepped in as he knelt down to Michael's level.

"I guess not... Can I still come see Bitsy," Michael asked as Bitsy started licking his face.

"Sure, you can when you come to the new house to see Lila," Jason smiled at Michael.

"Mom says Sam's having two babies... Can I play with them when they get here?" Michael questioned as he changed the subject.

"Of course," Jason agreed with Michael.

"We need a boy and girl," Michael told Jason being serious.

"Well we don't know what we're going to get just yet," Jason chuckled as he reached out ruffling Michael's hair.

"Can I be a big brother like I am to Lila," Michael asked curiously.

"Of course, you can! You are going to be the oldest, and it'll be up to you to help us keep them safe," Jason pulled Michael into a hug.

"When do you get pictures," Michael asked remembering his mom showed him pictures before Morgan was born.

"Let's see... Here we go," Jason sighed as he pulled the picture out showing it to Michael.

"Wow, they look squished in there," Michael replied looking at the picture.

"They like being close together like that because they already know that they are two of kind," Jason tried to explain it to Michael.

"Mom is having a baby too! If she has a girl then it'll be even boys to girls," Michael said as he knew his mom wanted a girl.

"You'll just have to wait to see what you get," Jason chuckled as he shooed Michael off to play.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next to Carly who was sound asleep for about an hour now, but Sam couldn't sleep a wink knowing she had let her hormones run away with her. With that in mind Sam slipped out of the bed heading downstairs to go home to her husband and daughter where she belonged. As she got to the bottom of the stairs the door opened to Sonny carrying a sleeping Morgan with Michael at his side.

"Sam," Michael smiled ear to ear as he ran up to her staring at her belly.

"Hey buddy," Sam replied softly as Sonny passed them taking Morgan to the nursery.

"Two take up a lot more space," Michael said in amazement.

"Want to feel something," Sam asked as the babies started to kick in the same spot together.

"Yeah," Michael nodded excited.

"I'm not sure if you'll feel it, but we're going to give it a go," Sam explained as she took his hand placing it where she felt it.

"It feels like a very gentle tap. That's the babies," Michael questioned her in awe.

"Yeah, it is. Once they get bigger; then you can really feel them.

"Cool! I'm going to go tell dad," Michael beamed as he raced up the stairs.

Then Sam went back home to find Jason watching their daughter.

"Jason," Sam whispered almost to get his attention.

"Hey," Jason replied as he looked her way.

"I'm so sorry about earlier... Part of my head knows that it's my hormones, and I should know better than this," Sam frowned as Jason came over pulling her into his embrace.

"Maybe we need a code word for me to just zip it for a bit or come back to it later on," Jason suggested softly.

"Like how about business... Since you're not working for Sonny; it would be a good safe word for us," Sam suggested after thinking for a few minutes.

"Sounds like a plan, beautiful" Jason swept hair from her face and going in for a tender kiss.

"How do I look beautiful," Sam frowned at him.

"You will always be the most beautiful woman I know," Jason smiled at Sam.

"That is so sweet," Sam sighed as she spoke.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Jason asked as he wanted to take care of his wife.

"What can you do for little old me? I wonder," Sam smirked as she looked up at Jason thinking about a dream she had.

"Lila is good for about an hour or so," Jason stated as he wondered what she had in mind.

"Well we have a bed that I think could be used to give me what I want," Sam said suggestively.

"I think I can handle that request," Jason swept Sam off of her feet with ease.

"Jason," Sam said breathless as she looked into his eyes.

"We'll be able to hear her if she wakes," Jason started to reply as he carried her upstairs.

Quickly Sam cut him off with a long intense kiss; as she already knew what he was going to say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Sam woke up she smiled; as Jason was next to her holding Lila in his arms. Lila was so much a daddy's little girl, but Sam loved their connection so much. For Sam it was magical to see the two of them together... When she had been pregnant with Lila; it was Jason who Lila responded to the most. In less than a year they would go from being a family of three to a family of five.

"What are you thinking about?" Jason asked her softly as he looked her way.

"Everything is going to change again, and we just got Lila home not too long ago. I'm excited for the babies but nervous too," Sam admitted softly.

"I'm nervous too," Jason told her.

"You've got nerves of steel! I've never seen you sweat," Sam disagreed a little.

"I worry about being a good dad to Lila, and being enough for the babies that are coming. Our family is my whole world," Jason opened up to Sam.

"This is strange... You're like so good with Lila and Michael. When Lila was in limbo you kept me sane; while driving me crazy at times too," Sam sat up to look at her daughter.

"Sam, you gave me a family of my own... That is something I can never pay you back for," Jason kissed Sam making Lila giggle.

"You gave me a home and safe place. It's just as priceless, so we're even," Sam mused aloud as she looked Jason in the eye.

"You and our children are my home," Jason went in kissing Sam again.

Just then Lila started to fuss a little as she wanted some attention.

"Lila," Sam cooed as she gave her daughter butterfly kisses.

"I think it's almost time to eat," Jason notice the time on their clock.

"Bitsy is already by the rocker," Sam laughed as Bitsy had quickly learned Lila's routine.

"I think those two will be as thick as thieves," Jason said as Sam got up going over to the rocker and getting ready to feed her daughter.

"So I've been thinking," Sam started to say.

"Already planned for Carly to stay with you, so I can go get Danny for a visit in a few months," Jason said as he laid Lila in Sam's arms because she had out grown the pillow now.

"Really," Sam teared up as she got Lila under the blanket and latched on.

"With Lila doing so good; I know you'd want to see your brother," Jason nodded slightly.

"Oh my goodness, that is so sweet of you," Sam stammered as tears rolled down her face.

"It's time Danny met Lila... Plus the news about the twins might go better in person," Jason whispered almost as he gently wiped at her tears.

"The news was hard for us to wrap our minds around; then on top of that we learn that it's twins as well," Sam said more to herself than to Jason.

"I love that we are having two," Jason kissed her tenderly.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I've learned juggling three stories, a job, and my life is a lot more complicated than I thought. Thank you all for sticking in there with me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five months along...

Waking up next to Carly it took Sam a minute to remember that Jason was gone to get her brother Danny. She knew it had been only a few days since he left, but she still expected to see him laying next to her when she woke up. Morgan was in between them just watching Sam and his mom both quietly. Then Sam looked over to Lila's crib Jason brought into their room while he was away to see Lila pull herself up.

"Carly," Sam nudged her sleeping friend.

"Huh," Carly mumbled, half asleep.

"Look, Lila is standing," Sam said, causing Carly to sit up quickly.

"She did it," Carly sobbed scaring Morgan a little bit.

"Shh, It's okay. Mommy is just emotional," Sam scooped him up into her arms soothing him.

It took both Carly and Morgan a few minutes to get settled down as Lila stared at the scene before her. Finally, she broke out laughing at the whole thing as she plopped down on her butt.

"I'll order some food," Carly wiped at her tears before taking Morgan.

"Well I'm getting my little girl because the doctor has let up on the restrictions a little bit," Sam smiled at the small victory.

"Itsy!" Morgan called out as Carly headed out of the room with him.

Bitsy looked up for a minute from below Lila's crib, and then laid back down as Sam came over to get Lila.

"Hungry," Sam signed to her daughter who nodded her head.

Then Lila reached up her arms as Sam picked her up out of the crib. As Sam left the room Bitsy followed behind her not liking being too far from Lila or Sam at all.

"Itsy!" Morgan shouted as Sam came down the stairs with Bitsy in tow.

"Bitsy, go say hi to Morgan," Sam encouraged the pup.

For a minute Bitsy eyed Morgan tilting her head side to side not completely sure about him. After deciding that he must be okay Bitsy went over to where Morgan was playing on a blanket to give him a slobbery kiss on the cheek. This caused Morgan to burst out laughing, and Lila reached for them wanting in on the fun. With Morgan waving Lila over Sam went putting Lila down to play for a while.

"It's not fair that you're moving so far away," Carly came over wrapping her arms around Sam.

"It's just outside of town... You'll see me all the time. Plus, you will pop by all the time, and this move is going to be fine," Sam tried to reassure Carly.

"We finally like each other now, and I don't want you anywhere accept across the hall," Carly pouted a little bit.

"Well," Sam mused, not sure about it.

"What is going on in that head of yours," Carly asked curiously as she saw the wheels in Sam's head turning.

"Twenty acres is a lot of land... What about building a second house for you, Sonny, and the kids. We could get the guys to consider it," Sam suggested as she hated to admit that she was use to having Carly always around.

She was a new mom, who was about to add two more in about four to five months.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both Morgan and Lila dozed off after eating their breakfast joined by Bitsy who was watching over them. Sam loved that everyone was so close after everything that had happened. Both Sam and Carly were excited for their plan that they had to tell Jason and Sonny about. Hearing a knock at the door Sam went to the door opening it to see Sonny, Michael and Leticia standing there.

"Sonny?" Sam questioned him.

"Babe, what's going on?" Carly came up behind Sam as Michael ran inside.

"Leticia is going to watch the kids, and you two have somewhere to be. I figure you two could use a break to go out to eat, and afterward you both could do a little shopping on me," Sonny smirked as he pulled out a card for the girls.

"What's going on," Carly asked again as she knew something was up.

"Want to treat my wife and her best friend to a baby gift from me. Plus I get out of going shopping for some of this stuff," Sonny admitted with a chuckle.

"Fine, you're going to pay for that," Carly grabbed the card giving Sonny a kiss.

Carly grabbed Sam by the hand leading her out of the penthouse to the elevators.

"Maybe I shouldn't go; I feel like a cow," Sam moaned as they got in the elevator and Carly pushed for the ground floor.

"We're going to get manicures, pedicures, and our hair done. After I'm finished we'll feel like queens, as we should," Carly mused proud of herself.

"I wonder if Jason is headed back with Danny yet... Within these walls I will admit I miss my husband like crazy. Although anywhere else I'll tell someone Lila misses her daddy. She does miss him, but it's me," Sam pouted as she wanted her Jason back already.

"I miss him too," Carly chuckled as she wrapped her arms around Sam.

"When I woke up this morning I forgot for a minute that he was gone to get Danny," Sam whispered almost.

"Waking up to me next to you must have been a little unsettling," Carly replied trying to not laugh any more.

"Part of me expected to look over to the window to see him standing there with Lila. Then my mind reminded me that he wasn't there," Sam shrugged as she fiddled with her wedding ring.

"Well he's going to be back before you know it, and I promise this is going to be all worth it when Danny sees Lila," Carly tried to reassure Sam.

"I really want ribs from Jake's and their chili cheese fries. Also that deep fried cheesecake," Sam mused as she wanted it so bad she could taste it.

"Baby likes what you are thinking! I'm dying to have the same thing," Carly agreed as the elevator doors opened again.

"Mrs. C and Mrs. Morgan," Max smiled as they came out.

"Cut that out! It's Sam," Sam corrected him playfully.

"Sam, where are we off to first," Max asked as he walked them out to the car.

"Food at Jake's," Sam and Carly said together with dreamy looks in their eyes.

For a minute Max thought about questioning the choice before he thought of the trouble he'd have on his hand if they got upset at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After eating more than double their normal amount of food Carly and Sam headed out to shop for their babies. Poor Max ended up carrying everything that wasn't being delivered because he was being overprotective not wanting them to carry anything extra. It was nice to get out of the house for a while, but she was more than happy to walk back into her home.

"Leticia took Michael and Morgan over to my place; when Max told me you and Carly were on your way back. I thought I'd stay with Lila until you got here," Sonny explained himself to Sam; as he held Lila in his arms.

"Can we talk," Sam asked motioning to the couch.

"Sure," Sonny agreed as he and Sam went taking a seat.

"I meant it when I said I want you to be in Lila's life. Other than Danny, I don't really have a family outside of Jason and Lila. We all made our fair share of mistakes getting here. More than anything I want my children to all have this big family. Everything might not be perfect all the time, but I want them to know they belong somewhere in the world. Jason taught me how important it was to belong, and how it felt to feel like you found your place. You taught him all of that and more. Thank you for giving me the man I love," Sam rested her hand on her belly.

"Jason gave me Michael... I love him so much it hurts sometimes, so I owe Jason so much more than he'll ever know. He taught me what it meant to love a child, and I take things to the extreme sometimes when I shouldn't. There will never be enough words to say how sorry I am for how I was before Lila was born. Also how I treated Jason when he told me that Lila might be deaf. I should of seen the miracle that we all had been given," Sonny mused aloud to Sam.

"Off topic here, I feel as if I should warn you before you go," Sam trailed off at the end.

"What's Carly up to now?" Sonny guess without thinking twice.

"It's not all her fault... I was thinking about this, and Carly agreed with me about it. Jason and you would have to sign off on it," Sam stalled a little bit.

"Spit it out," Sonny tried to hold back a chuckle.

"Well the property Jason and I bought has about twenty acres, and I was thinking you could build you and Carly a house on the property. That would mean we'd still be close by each other, and the kids could come over back and forth anytime they like. There would be plenty of room for all of us on twenty acres... Yes, I know this might me mine and Carly's hormones together talking. However we'd be like one big happy family," Sam explained what her and Carly had talked about.

"We'll have to talk with Jason about this after Danny goes home," Sonny said not about to rock the boat with two hormonal pregnant women.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Sonny left Sam alone with Lila who decided to take a nap; Sam laid down on the couch to take a nap feeling worn out a little. Her dreams were filled with Jason holding Lila next to the window in their bedroom in the early morning like he always did every day. Feeling a gentle stroke against her cheek Sam opened her eyes to see Jason knelt down next to her side.

"Am I dreaming," Sam whispered softly.

"No, I got a special visitor," Jason smiled as he helped her sit up.

"Jason told me you're having a baby again," Danny smiled ear to ear standing at the end of the couch.

"I am! We got surprised that I was going to have another baby. Come sit with me," Sam encouraged Danny with a smile.

"Okay," Danny agreed taking a seat next to his sister.

"I want you to feel this," Sam told Danny placing his hand at the top for a few second and then moving his hand to the bottom.

"Wow, the baby is really moving, Sam," Danny said wide eyed.

"Actually there are two babies," Sam explained to Danny.

"That's extra special," Danny mused aloud.

"Jason can you get Lila for me," Sam asked Jason.

"Jason explained that he had to wait because Lila was sick when she came. I'm not mad no more... I'm sorry," Danny trailed off at the end.

"Part of that is my fault because I didn't want to scare you. For a while Jason and I were really scared," Sam told him as Jason hand Lila to her.

"She so big!" Danny said as Lila reached for her uncle.

"Want to told her?" Sam asked Danny.

"I don't know," Danny replied unsure of himself.

"She's not so breakable, but pretty sturdy now days that is," Jason told him.

"Okay," Danny agreed as Sam handed Lila to him.

"You know how I told you that you're special," Sam asked Danny carefully.

"Yeah, that I can fix almost anything, and I listen really good to people," Danny nodded slightly.

"Well Lila is special too. Her ears don't work, but she's learning a special language. She's going to learn to say stuff with her hands," Sam tried to explain.

"Miss Abby comes Tuesdays and Fridays to teach ASL. Gabbi is getting really good, but I am working on it too," Danny told Sam proudly.

"Jason and I are learning too. That way we can talk to Lila, and take good care of her," Sam smiled glad that her brother was doing so good.

"Who's that," Danny asked noticing the pup at Sam's feet.

"This is Bitsy... I found her a while ago, and she had no home or family. She like to watch over Lila all the time," Sam told Danny.

"She pretty... I like her," Danny said as Lila clapped.

" **Ma ma,"** Lila signed before reaching for her mom.

"She wants you," Danny said as he handed Lila to Sam.

"I'm sure you're right," Sam said agreed as Lila snuggled into Sam.

"I got to get back in a few days. Miss Lynn needs my help sometimes, and Kevin doesn't like being alone for long," Danny explained as he looked around.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: My math might be off I'm not sure, so just go with it for my sake if you please. However if you have to say something just PM me, but I know that my math might be off before I started.

 **Bold= Signing/Talking**

 **Bold+** **Underline** **ASL only**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Six months along...

Watching Lila with Jason and Sonny was amazing for Sam because she knew her daughter would have two amazing men in her life. Then Sam noticed Carly coming her way with a slight bump starting to show finally. It didn't take Lila long to leave the boys, and come toddling after her favorite auntie and godmother. Seemed like yesterday to Sam that her little girl was learning to stand, and flopping down on her bottom after she got on even footing.

" **Sweets** ," Carly signed before scooping up her goddaughter.

" **Baby** ," Lila signed as she pointed to Carly's belly and to her mommy's belly.

" **That's right** ," Carly agreed with Lila.

" **There's my beautiful baby girl** ," Sam smiled ear to ear at her daughter.

" **How are you doing** ," Carly ask her friend knowing that two had to be harder than one.

" **I'm exhausted all the time, and with Lila I was always on the go. These two seem to be up; sometimes at all hours of the day** ," Sam admitted with a sigh.

" **Let me take the munchkin home for the night because I am the Energizer Bunny who loves this amazing little one** ," Carly pleaded with Sam.

" **I guess it wouldn't hurt; plus you're just across the hall** ," Sam caved as she felt like she could drop right there for a good long nap.

" **It doesn't seem real that she is one today! All I see is this little baby, and it seems like I've just blinked** ," Carly complained as she pouted a little.

Sam knew exactly what she meant because Sam herself found herself pinching herself to make sure it was real. They had all made it through almost losing Lila and the fact that Lila would never hear their voices. More than anything Sam was grateful to have a happy and healthy daughter who was thriving, and was picking up ASL faster and faster in the last month or so. Seemed like a switch was turned on; was the only way Sam could explain it. As Lila started signing back; Sam started to get even better at signing herself.

" **My turn** ," Michael came up taking Lila from his mom.

" **It's not fair that he can do that** ," Carly pouted as her hormones kicked in to gear.

" **Come on, you know you enjoy seeing them together** ," Sam smirked knowing Carly wasn't that upset.

" **Fine, just a little I guess** ," Carly sighed as she got a look on her face.

" **What** ," Sam asked curious.

" **Your house is going to get louder because Lila was a really good little baby. She only fussed when hungry, wet, or sick** ," Carly mused to Sam.

" **Plus there is going to be two babies plus a toddler** ," Sam replied a little nervous now.

" **Cake** ," Jason smiled as he waved Sam and Carly over.

Before they knew it Morgan had a handful of cake shoved into his mouth, and another handful trying to give it to Lila who was having none of it. Everyone started to laugh at the two of them, and they signed and sung happy birthday to Lila as she sat on her dad's lap. By the time the cake was sliced Lila was out like a light in her daddy's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam watched Jason help Lila open gift after gift with help from Michael as well. She was amazed at how loved her daughter was by everyone in their lives. This wasn't the way Sam had grown up with her father at all. Everything in that world was conditional on what he could get in return. Knowing Lila would never know that kind of life; made Sam all that much more thankful that Jason would be the only dad her kids would know. Although Sam wished Lila was more of a mommy's girl; she loved how much Lila loved her daddy. The way they were together just tugged at Sam's heart like nothing else in the world. Sometimes Jason knew what Lila needed even before Sam did, and those moments made Sam love Jason all the more.

" **Sam** ," Jason called out as he motioned for her to join him.

" **Mommy** ," Lila signed before reaching for her mom.

As took a seat next to Jason; he handed their daughter over to her before reaching for a small box.

" **This is a little something for you and Lila both. I hope you like it** ," Jason told her as he handed her the box.

With care Sam opened the box to find two necklaces with one pearl each on them.

" **Jason** ," Sam smiled at her husband.

" **I want a symbol that shows how far you and Lila have come every year. That means every year a new pearl will be added to each necklace until Lila turns eighteen, and I will have the necklace finished for you both that year** ," Jason explained as he help Sam with her necklace first and then helped Lila with her necklace next.

" **I love you so much** ," Sam replied as she went in for a kiss causing cheers all around.

"Well I brought something as well," Edward held out his gift wrapped in blue wrapping paper with white snowflakes.

" **Thank you, Edward** ," Sam fought back the chuckle.

" **It's from the whole family** ," Monica tentatively signed unsure of herself.

Lila went for the wrapping paper like a pro now, and stopped as she eyed the box before looking to her mom for help.

" **A picture of a pony** ," Sam said after pulling open the box.

"No, it's a real pony name Rory, and I know that place of yours has a stable on it," Edward grumbled a little.

" **I'm sure Lila will enjoy it. Thank you** ," Jason replied as Lila took the picture holding onto it.

"Call me when you're ready to have Kara be delivered," Monica said to Jason and Sam.

" **Will do** ," Sam agreed as her mother-in-law kissed her cheek.

"Alan is sorry he couldn't make it ,but promises to come by soon," Monica relayed her husband's message.

" **Take her, please** ," Sam asked as she wanted to talk to Monica alone.

Jason took Lila as Sam got to her feet, and guided Monica away from the crowd of people in the penthouse. She had a question that she didn't want overheard by the others.

"How's Kristina doing?" Sam asked worried for the little girl even now.

"Kristina is doing good health wise that is, but Alexis is determined to fight with Sonny over her again," Monica mused to Sam with a sigh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the party died down people started leaving one by one until it was just Jason, Sam, Carly, and Sonny left. Before everyone else left Leticia came taking Michael, Morgan, and Lila over to Sonny's for the night. Before Lila came into their lives Sam never could see this happening for the four of them like this. Over the course of a year they had all become really good friends and family to one another.

"Have you asked him?" Carly whispered in Sam's ear.

"No," Sam replied with a slight shake of her head.

"Carly? Sam?" Jason questioned them both.

"I was thinking that what if we had a second house built for Sonny and Carly, so we could still be close to each other like we are now. This would mean once Lila is old enough for sleepovers; she can come home if she gets scared the first or fourth time. All our kids could play together, and they'd grow up together super close. I'd miss Carly not being around... With two new babies coming I'd like having her close by," Sam rambled a little.

"What do you think?" Jason asked Sonny eyeing his long time friend.

"It would mean protection for both our families, and it would mean being able to hang out more. Plus if I have to go somewhere; I know you'll be right there if Carly or the kids need you," Sonny shrugged a little.

"How long would it take me to talk you both out of it?" Jason asked looking to Carly, but knowing he was going to cave.

"Well Sam is twice as hormonal as me, but I'm hormonal plus my regular brand of me. This could be a rough year for you," Carly smirked as she was good at getting her way.

"Well I guess we need another house out there," Jason caved as he looked to Sonny who was laughing.

"Thank you," Sam said as she gave him a kiss.

"Thanks," Carly added in as she looked from Jason to Sonny.

"I'll make the calls in the morning," Sonny told the girls knowing it would make them happy.

"Thank you," Sam smiled as she snuggled close to her husband.

Suddenly Carly got a look on her face that caught everyone's attention.

"Burgers, Chili Cheese Fries, and Triple Chocolate Cake from Jake's," Carly mused aloud as she looked to Sonny.

"That sounds really good, but I need Salted Caramel Apple Pie Milkshake from Kelly's too," Sam sighed as the craving was so strong.

"Me too!" Carly chimed in wanting some too.

"I'll take Kelly's," Sonny looked to Jason.

"Jake's for me," Jason agreed as they both got up and gave their wives a kiss.

"Thank you," Sam said as the boys headed to the door.

"Love you both," Carly called after them as they left to get the goodies.

For few minutes Sam and Carly just sat there after their guys had left.

"Someone is a wake," Sam winced slightly as she felt a jolt.

"May I?" Carly asked cause she knew that she wasn't fond of people touching her stomach really.

"Sure," Sam took Carly's hand placing it above the action causing Carly to look up at her in wide eyed wonderment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As time went on Sam and Carly both texted the boys more things they wanted. Both knew it was partly hormonal, but they couldn't stop themselves. Luckily they had two wonderful husbands that would do anything for them especially right now that is. Part of Sam felt a little guilty that she couldn't just go get the stuff for herself; if she hadn't been put back on modified bed rest for the next three months.

"I love my boys more than anything, but I want a little girl so bad I mean it. If Lila is all I get I'll be fine in the end; still a little girl would be amazing," Carly mused to Sam.

"I'd love to have two boys who look like Jason or one of each as long as they look like Jason," Sam blushed as she spoke.

It was easy for Carly to see how much Sam loved Jason; she knew that Jason belonged there with Sam and Lila more than anything.

"Lila looks more and more like you every day; Jason is always telling me about it like it's news," Carly chuckled a little bit.

"They are very cute together. I'm slightly jealous of how much of a daddy's girl she is. When Jason comes home, and I'm chopped liver sometimes," Sam slightly joked with Carly a bit.

"Don't worry, it will be you who she comes to when the first guy breaks her heart," Carly tried to reassure her friend.

Wrapping her arms around her friend; Carly laid her head against Sam's shoulder.

"We didn't find out the sex... Jason says it's fine, but I know he's dying to know as much as you. I wanted it to be a surprise this time around. Everything has been so good, and I just want to enjoy the unknown," Sam admitted as she knew Carly was buttering her up.

"Fine, I'm finding out as soon as I can cause I can't not know what he or she is," Carly pouted a little bit.

"You'll know soon enough hopefully; unless this little one is shy," Sam teased Carly a little.

"That's mean," Carly swatted her playfully.

"Mom," came Michael's voice as he came into the penthouse.

"What are you doing, Mr. Man?" Carly eyed her son; as she sat up.

"I wanted to say goodnight to the babies," Michael told his mom.

"Hurry it up because you should be in bed," Carly smiled at how sweet Michael was.

As he crossed the room Michael stopped at his mom's side first.

"Be good for mom and don't make her tummy hurt," Michael told his little brother or sister.

"You're such a good brother," Carly kissed her son's cheek.

Then he turned to face Sam to talk to the twins.

"You guys are taking a long time, and mom's baby isn't going to come when you two show up," Michael started talking to them.

"Michael, feel this," Sam interjected as she took his hand putting it over the action.

"They know my voice," Michael questioned wide eyed.

"Yep, they know who you are," Sam answered him softly as she kissed the top of his head.

"Be good for Sam and Jason. They're both pretty great, and we love them," Michael placed his face against Sam's stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry, I wanted to have this out to you Monday, but I have been sick the last few days unfortunately. Yet this story a week behind before now because I tossed the original partial chapter I wrote that I hated. Instead of finishing something that just wasn't working; I started over to bring you something better than I had. Then I got sick just before I was going to post it for you guys. Thank you guys for bearing with me.

(The book mentioned in this Chapter is Love You Forever, by Robert Munsch )

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

7 months along...

When Carly called Sam to come over she had tried to get out of it, but after a few minutes Sam knew she wasn't about to get out of it. Jason had already left to do work on their new house, and Sam had been enjoying this time just by herself which was rare. It took a few minutes for Sam to get upright on the couch; where she had taken a liking to sleeping in the last few weeks.

"Okay, your Aunt Carly is being a pain right now, but we love her enough to go see what's up," Sam talked to her babies as she waddled over to the door.

Going out into the hall Sam shut the door behind her, and headed over to the door where Max opened the door. Suddenly Sam came face to face with Carly, Jason, Sonny, family and friends in a decorated room.

"Surprise! This is your baby shower slash wedding shower!" Carly beamed from ear to ear.

Quickly, Jason came over to her; wrapping his arm around her with an apologetic smile on his face.

"I just found out a minute before you came over," Jason whispered in her ear; as he led her over to the couch.

"I got everything you've been wanting to eat, and I've even got a big gift that has been missing lately," Carly bubbled as she waved at something that Sam couldn't see from her seat.

It wasn't long before Sam saw the one person she had been missing.

"Emily," Sam teared up because she had missed her sister-in-law.

"Man, I miss a lot," Emily came over giving Sam a hug.

"Twins! I don't know how we made it without you, and we only had Lila not two," Sam sniffled as she had Emily sit next to her.

"Starting Med school is taking all my time; I'm here for the weekend," Emily sighed as she hated missing this time with her family.

"Monica told us... I know you are going to do great things; I'm just this hormonal mess right now," Sam wiped at the tears.

"Food or gifts first?" Carly interrupted as she looked to Sam.

"I'm starving actually," Sam replied as she started to get up.

"You sit there. Jason will get you whatever you want or someone other than you will get it for you," Carly reprimanded her softly before going to check on the food.

"I'll get you some food; just enjoy your time with Em," Jason came up kissing her lightly on the lips.

With sight nod Sam watched as her husband disappeared into the crowd of people.

"Do you have a man at med school?" Sam asked as she turned back to Emily.

"Well," Emily stammered looking around.

"You got a boy! That's why we haven't heard nothing," Sam smirked knowing she was right.

"Since I want to work with the Deaf community; my old ASL teacher set me up to stay with a Deaf family. I met a friend of a friend of the family. He's really cute," Emily blushed ten kinds of red.

"I want to know everything! Leave anything out and you die," Sam bubbled as she was glad Emily wasn't lonely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Monica pulled Emily off to talk; Jason slid in next to his wife wrapping his arm around her gently. As she laid her head against his chest; Sam felt like she could take a good long nap right there. So she closed her eyes just meaning to rest for a minute before falling completely asleep within a minute. Seeing Carly coming their way Jason shook his head no because he wasn't about to let anyone wake her.

"Maybe all this was a bit much," Carly whispered as she stood next to Jason.

"The thought is what matters not the details," Jason promised Carly softly.

"You want to take her home," Carly questioned knowing it was better for Sam.

"Maybe in a few minutes... How are you doing?" Jason asked as he could now see her bump clearly.

"I'm trying to get everything ready; even though I know that I have time. Just feels like she's going to be here before I know it," Carly mused aloud to Jason.

"What if it's another boy," Jason teased her lightly.

"I don't know... With Michael and Morgan, I just knew that it was a boy, but this one I'm sure she is a girl. Haley Victoria Corinthos," Carly replied with a dreamy faraway look in her eyes.

"Alright," Jason agreed with her.

"What are you two having?" Carly asked wanting to know so badly.

"We're waiting until the babies get here this time," Jason replied as he knew it was killing her not to know.

"But why! You can't do much without knowing!" Carly pouted in a hushed whisper.

"We did a black and white plus touches of yellow in the nursery this time. It just got finished last night," Jason spoke softly as he kissed the top of Sam's head.

"I'm doing an all white nursery with touches of blues," Carly laughed lightly at the irony of it all.

"How did Lila do staying over?" Jason asked of his daughter.

"I found her, Michael, and Morgan building forts this morning. I believe it was Michael's ideal, but they were all having lots of fun. Morgan is starting to sign to Lila a little. We haven't been really teaching him yet, but he seems to be picking it up from us and Michael. The other day Michael signed all day refusing to speak. Finally I asked what this was all about; just to learn he wanted to practice all day," Carly beamed with pride.

"Learning a new language is a lot of hard work," Jason said as he knew he needed to get Sam home.

"For me, yes! You seem to have photographic memory when it comes to ASL," Carly frowned a bit as she spoke.

"I have struggles too... It's not as easy as you think it is for me," Jason sighed as he had put in a lot of practice when no one was looking.

"Well you better get Sam back home, so come, on I'll walk you over to your place," Carly encouraged Jason to get up.

Slowly Jason scooped Sam up into his arms as he stood to his feet.

"Thank you for the party," Jason smiled as he kissed Carly's cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carefully Jason put Sam into their bed for her afternoon nap; then carefully sat down the edge of the bed just watching her sleep. He never knew that he could love someone like he loved Sam and Lila until they came into his life. It was like they had filled a whole inside of him that he didn't know was there until the hole was gone. Hearing a knock Jason got up heading downstairs, and answered the door to find his mother there.

"I hope I'm not intruding, but I wanted to see you today," Monica smiled slightly.

"Come in, please... Sam is napping right now," Jason ushered her inside and closed the door behind her.

"Maybe I should come back then," Monica replied tentatively.

"It's fine," Jason promised as he led his mother over to the couch; as they both took a seat next to each other.

"I thought you might like to have this for the babies. Actually it was yours once upon a time," Monica smiled as she held out the book to Jason.

"Love You Forever," Jason read the title aloud as he accepted it.

"I read that to you so many times; it was your very favorite book back then. We'd cuddle in the rocking chair, and I read and rocked until you fell asleep," Monica mused as she remembered it so clearly.

"Thank you... I'm sure the babies will love it," Jason replied as he stared at the book.

Gently Monica reached out taking her son by the hand; as she wanted to tell him something important.

"I love you so much... You may never know the memories behind it, but no matter what I will always and forever love you. People say that it's a choice I made to love you, but I know I didn't have a choice in loving you. You stole my heart when you were very little. Everything I did after the accident pushed you away from me. Still I love you so much it hurts, and everything I did was me loving you with everything I had. You are my baby boy no matter where life has led you, and no matter where life leads you in the future," Monica teared up as she spoke.

"Back then I couldn't see your side of things, but I can see that you're being honest with me. Although I'd like to think I'd know better if it were me; I'm not sure that I wouldn't make the same exact mistakes. This is just going to take one day at a time," Jason replied as he pulled his mother into a hug.

"Thank you," Monica said when Jason let go.

"Sam and I were thinking maybe you'd like to take Lila sometime for a few hours," Jason suggested as he wanted his daughter to know his parents.

"That would be wonderful! I know next week Alan and I are going to be off on a Wednesday. I'd love to take her to the zoo," Monica questioned almost as she asked.

"That sounds like fun for all three of you," Jason agreed knowing Sam wanted him to try more with his parents.

"Alan will be thrill and I am too as well," Monica smiled ear to ear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rubbing her eyes Sam sat up with some effort in her bed, and looked around before getting up to go find Jason. The last thing she remembered was being a Carly's for a baby shower. Carefully Sam headed downstairs wanting her husband and something to eat. It seemed like these babies were hungry all the time, and she was waddling more and more every single day.

"Babe," Jason met her at the bottom of the stairs.

"I messed up the baby shower, and the babies are so hungry," Sam pouted as Jason helped her over to the couch.

"Carly understands that you are extra tired right now, and I can fix you something to eat if you want," Jason replied softly.

"That pasta thing with the tomatoes and cheese," Sam's eyes lit up as she spoke.

"I think I can do that," Jason agreed with a smile.

"Door," Sam said as there was a knock at the door.

With a nod Jason went to the door opening it up to see Carly with a small package in hand.

"Just a few minutes and I'll be out of your hair," Carly pleaded with him.

"I'm going to fix Sam something to eat," Jason relented as he let Carly in.

"I should of brought the party to you," Carly apologized as she sat down next to Sam, and Jason left them while he went to cook.

"These two just wear me out," Sam sighed as she touched her large belly.

"Max is going to bring your gifts over later on, but I wanted to give this to you myself," Carly held out the box.

"Carly," Sam teared up at the gesture.

"Just open it," Carly said as Sam took it.

Carefully Sam took off the paper, and opened the box to reveal two Christmas ornaments saying babies first Christmas.

"Carly, there so beautiful," Sam whimpered as tears fell down her face.

"I know it's early, but I couldn't help myself. Look you got me crying too," Carly blubbered as she spoke.

"I wasn't gone that long! What did you do?" Jason asked as he looked to Carly.

"She got our babies the perfect gift," Sam held out the box to Jason.

"Very pretty," Jason agree with Sam.

"It's more than that! We're going to have three babies this Christmas. Lila plus the new babies," Sam sobbed overwhelmed by everything.

"Christmas will be extra special," Jason agreed trying to calm both Sam and Carly down.

"It'll be our first Christmas at our new houses," Carly got choked up on her tears.

Jason knew that talking wasn't helping matters, so he went to the kitchen grabbing the two plates of pasta. Part of him hoped this would help calm the both of them down.

"Hungry," Jason asked carefully.

"That look so good," Sam sniffled as she started to calm down.

"I'm starving! You take such good care of us," Carly replied as she calmed down.

"I love you," Sam smiled as she reached for a kiss.

"Love you too," Jason sighed a sigh of relief; as he gave his wife a kiss.

"Want a bite?" Sam asked as she realized he didn't have a plate.

"Thank you, for the thought. Just feed our babies," Jason shook his head slightly.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Epiphany is in this chapter because I want her to be in this chapter. However to explain this I'm going to say she was at GH off screen before she became the head nurse. That's my way of giving a reason. Also I'm going to use a soapland timing and you'll understand when you read that part.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

8 months almost 9 months...

As Sam watched Lila with Leticia was a little hard for her, but at the same time she was thankful for the help with Jason away. He had went to check in on Danny; after Sam had insisted on him going. Part of her knew it was the hormonal overdrive going on with two babies coming in a few weeks. Going back downstairs Sam was glad that Jason had only agreed to go for the weekend because she was missing him something terrible now.

"Sam! You need to be resting," Carly burst in rubbing her growing bump.

"I was just checking on my kid, and it makes me miss Jason a little less," Sam replied softly as the two of them headed over to the couch sitting down.

"I miss him... He went and got us food," Carly pouted a little.

"Carly," Sam said with a look.

"It's not the same... Jason would know the other stuff that we didn't know we wanted," Carly frowned as placed her and on Sam's bump.

"Ooooo," Sam moaned as she felt it hit her suddenly.

"Braxton hicks," Carly asked as she felt Sam's stomach tense.

"I... don't know," Sam struggled to say as she looked up at Carly.

"Come on, you have a few weeks left," Carly tried to reassure Sam.

"Tell them that," Sam sighed as it eased a bit.

"This is one thing I can't control asked Michael," Carly told her trying to lighten the mood.

"You... always have... to have... your... way," Sam stammered as the pain hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Okay, here goes nothing. You two, this is your Aunt Carly, and I say knock it off right now. Your dad isn't here right now, so you do not come without him here. Do I make myself clear," Carly talked to Sam's stomach.

"Not... working.." Sam choked out the words.

"Time to go to the hospital," Carly said as she was scared, but she wasn't about to let Sam know.

Sam shook her head no because Jason was suppose to be here. The twins weren't suppose to come for another few weeks still; there was a plan that Sam and Jason had made together.

"You have to make them stop. It's not suppose to be like this," Sam sobbed on Carly's shoulder unable to hold it together.

"These kids are coming whether Jason is here or not, so get your but off that couch to go to the hospital before I get Max to carry you," Carly told Sam trying to keep it together herself.

"We need Max... I can't get up," Sam stammered as she couldn't get up now.

"If I didn't love you, Lila, and Jason..." Carly trailed off as she got up and headed for the door to get Max.

"Uh oh," Sam said as she looked to Carly.

"What now?" Carly asked looking back.

"I think my water just broke," Sam said choking out the words.

With that Carly opened the door thankful Max was at her door still.

"Sam is in labor, and can't get up," Carly shouted to Max who went wide eyed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was in shock when Max had carried her into the ER with Carly trailing behind them. Although her contractions were strong, but Dr. Lee who was on call told her that she was at a three. From there Sam was sent to a room to wait to get an epidural. The moment Sam got her epidural she was thankful as the pain lighten up little by little at first. Within about fifteen minutes Sam could no longer feel the strong contractions or her legs anymore.

"I called Jason... He is landing within the hour, so he will be here really soon," Carly tried to reassure her friend.

"I can't believe this is happening now. We still have so much to do still, and Lila isn't ready for them to be born yet," Sam stammered as she looked to Carly.

"Lila is going to be great, and I'll get everything ready by the time you come home," Carly stroked Sam's cheek gently.

"I'm scared," Sam teared up as she looked down at her stomach.

"You fought for Lila like a mama bear, and this is just two more for you to love," Carly promised Sam softly.

Hearing a knock at the door Sam and Carly looked to see Monica open the door.

"I heard you were in labor," Monica smiled at her daughter-in-law.

"I'm going to get you some ice chips," Carly excused herself from the room.

Slowly Monica moved closer to Sam, and peered over at the monitors for a moment.

"The babies look strong. My grandbabies," Monica said as she looked to Sam.

"Dr. Lee says they are ready to come; even if they are a little early," Sam replied softly as she rested her hands on her stomach.

"Where's Jason," Monica asked looking around.

"He's in the air right now... I thought we had time, so I sent him to check on Danny for me. Carly says he's on his way," Sam mumbled as she wished he was there.

"He'll probably will be pacing until he has to be seated for landing," Monica sighed as she knew her son held onto his emotions for the most part.

"His eyebrows scrunch together when he's really worried," Sam admitted as she seen it a time or two.

"Jason will find a way to be here before these babies come," Monica promised Sam as she kissed Sam's forehead gently.

"He's got to get here... We haven't thought about names yet because we weren't finding out the sex until they were born. I need him here with me because I can't do this alone," Sam stammered as tears filled her eyes.

"I'm right here," came Jason's voice making Sam and Monica look towards the doorway.

"How," Sam asked as Jason came to her side.

"There was no way I was missing the twins birth," Jason told her as he kissed his wife.

"They wouldn't listen to Carly, and she really tried to get them to listen," Sam cried as Jason placed his forehead against hers.

"We both don't like being told what to do, so why would our children be any different than us," Jason laughed lightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After hours of laboring Sam brought her son into the world first; then her daughter came out less than a few minutes later crying. Both had a set of lungs on them both to Sam's relief; she knew somehow they were looking for each other. They didn't like being separated from one another Sam felt it in her gut. Looking up at Jason with relief in her eyes; Sam could see the same relief in his eyes.

"Boy Morgan is 8lb 10oz," Epiphany told Sam and Jason; as she handed him to another nurse.

"He's a big boy," Sam smiled tired and happy.

"They look alike," Jason admitted to Sam.

She could see what he meant, and it boggled her mind.

"Girl Morgan is 8lb 10oz," Epiphany said as she placed the girl in the plastic bassinet with her brother.

Instantly both babies calmed down as they focused they're eyes on each other.

"How?" Sam asked eyeing Epiphany in amazement.

"It's natural for them to be together because they are a built in support for each other for months," Epiphany answered as she brought the bassinet over to Sam's bed side.

"I never thought of that," Sam mused aloud softly.

"You sit next to your wife. Easy now," Epiphany instructed Jason and he did as told.

Carefully Epiphany picked up the boy handing him to Sam, and then picked up the girl handing her to Jason.

"You better get on names for these two," Epiphany told them as she backed out with the other medical personnel to give the new parents space.

Still Epiphany stayed close by in case they needed anything.

"She's right... They need names," Sam looked to Jason hoping for help on names.

"What do you think of the name Asa," Jason questioned more than asked.

"Asa sounds strong and I like it a lot. What about Asa Edward Morgan," Sam suggested hoping he'd like it.

"Sounds perfect to me," Jason smiled as he kissed Sam.

"Now this little girl needs her own name too," Sam looked to her daughter.

"What you think?" Jason asked knowing something was on her mind.

"Well I'd like to use Karoline with a K, and we'd could call her Kara for short. Yes, I know Carly will never let us hear the end of it. Still she's been a sister to me, and my rock when I needed her to be. She became my person this year out of nowhere. I'd go to her if I couldn't get to you. If you asked me before Lila was born if I saw this coming; I would of called you out of your mind crazy," Sam babbled a bit as she told Jason.

"How does Karoline Amelia Morgan sound," Jason asked as he looked from Sam to his daughter.

"That sounds perfect," Sam nodded slightly.

"Asa and Kara Morgan, we love you so much, and your big sister Lila will too," Jason kissed both of the twins heads.

Just then Carly burst into the room with Max behind her holding bags of food.

"I missed it," Carly frowned for a second before smiling ear to ear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Sam slept Jason and Carly held the twins taking turns with each; Carly almost woke Sam when Jason told her the names. He knew that he should of known better than to tell her while Sam was sleeping. Sonny popped in for a few minutes to check in with Jason, and get a look at the twins before making Carly go home for the night. With both his children back in the bassinet Jason sat down next to his wife; just a light knock made him look to see his father standing at the door.

"Can I come in," Alan asked his son knowing the relationship was tentative at best sometimes.

"Yeah," Jason nodded as exhaustion was settling in.

"You look beat... I'm not surprised with the day you two have had," Alan mused as he came closer to his son and grandchildren.

"I thought I had a few more weeks at least," Jason agreed as he hadn't expected this when he got on Sonny's private plane home.

"They look exactly like you; while Lila looks like Sam. It's amazing! Although Lila has taken to frowning like when you get upset. It's strange she doesn't fuss, but rather frowns at you until you figure it out," Alan smiled with pride as he mentioned Lila.

"This is Asa Edward Morgan and Kara Amelia Morgan. It's Karoline with a K, but we're going to call her Kara. Over this year Sam and Carly have gotten really close, and she wanted to honor their friendship," Jason explained as he pointed out who was who.

"I think they are good names. You are so good with Lila, and you're a better father. You've taken something so hard for most; turning it into a point of strength for your daughter. Lila is fearless in the best way I know; she is always willing to try new things," Alan mused to his son as he looked at his grandchildren.

"You can pick them up if you like," Jason encouraged his father a little.

"First I want to say something, and just hear me out please," Alan hesitated wanting to say something first.

"Okay," Jason suddenly felt wide awake.

"I might not ever like what Sonny got you into, but I'm thankful that you weren't out there alone in the world. He saw what you needed from me; when all I saw was this image of what you'd be slipping away from me," Alan admitted softly not sure if his son would now ask him to leave.

"Let's leave the past in the past, and try to move forward working toward something better," Jason relaxed back into his chair.

"Alright, who do I got again?" Alan asked as he picked up a baby not able to tell them apart.

"That is Kara," Jason told him as he just knew.

Looking down at his new granddaughter; Alan watched her move her mouth side to side.

"You use to do that you know," Alan looked at his son who was fast asleep in his chair.

With the shake of the head fighting back the laughter, and turned his attention back to his granddaughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for the delay I've been sick in bed for a while, but I got inspired yesterday to get this written. Then edited it to post today. I hope you guys like it. This is the last chapter of this story. Most likely I could of pulled one more chapter, but I feel this is the ending for me. I'm working on Finding Me still and I'm also got some new story ideals I'm toying with.


End file.
